Forbidden
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan realize their love for each other, when Bulma says that Trunks can't see Gohan anymore. And then Seventeen kidnaps Trunks. What are two Saiyans to do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ! 

Forbidden

            This story takes place in the future.

Chapter One-Fears

            Trunks collapsed into the grass next to his sensei, ignoring the pain that was coming from his numerous cuts and scrapes. 

            "You're getting better." Gohan said, propping himself up on an elbow, grinning.

            "Thanks," Trunks answered simply, staring up at the perfect blue sky blossoming in front of him.

            A gentle breeze tousled Trunks's already mussed hair.  Then he heard a soft laugh beside him.

            Trunks turned, shocked to see Gohan laughing at him.

            "What's up with you?" Trunks questioned.

            Gohan shook his head, but couldn't hide his grin.

            "Nothing."      

            "Gohan!" Trunks protested, demanding an answer.

            "When you lay there, looking so serious, you remind me so much of Vegeta. The look really doesn't suit you at all." Gohan gave in, smiling at the other demi-Saiyan.

                                                            ************

            "Where are those boys?" Bulma asked to herself as she prepared the meal for two Saiyans. "If they think I don't know what's going to happen..."

                                                            **************

            "Really?" Trunks asked, surprised.

            "Yeah, but like I said, you look so  much cuter when you're happy." Gohan replied, saying the words  without really considering their effect.

            Trunks stared at  his sensei a few moments longer, watching the color of his cheeks flush a deep red for a moment.

            "Huh..." Trunks made a little noise of consideration.

            Trunks pulled himself up. 

            "Gohan... what's your greatest fear?" Trunks asked, staring up into the sky, at the white puffs that filled it.

            "My greatest fear? I don't know... I'm too bust trying to stay alive to be afraid." Gohan answered. "Why? What's your greatest fear?" 

            Trunks was silent for a moment, before answering.

                                                            ************

            Bulma continued to cook as a deep frown etched into her face. She was afraid for her son at any means. You'd have to be a fool not to fear for your life in a time like this. But she thought Trunks was up for a greater challenge, and she wasn't sure if he could handle it.

                                                            *************

            "My greatest fear.. is being left alone." Trunks gave his answer, quietly.

            "What do you mean by alone?" Gohan prodded further.

            "Gohan...I'm  afraid that I'm going to die, and my life will be meaningless. No one will remember me. My life will just be a speck among a million lives that will be lost, and in a hundred years, no one will know who Trunks Briefs was. Isn't that selfish?" Trunks added, giving a little laugh, to try and cover the seriousness of the moment.

            Gohan sat up next to Trunks now, and looked him in the eye, causing the younger Saiyan to blush in the intensity of the moment.

            "That's not selfish at all." Gohan answered. "I promise... that no matter how many years may pass, I will never forget you, or what an incredibly brave person you were Trunks Briefs."

            Both of them realized at the same moment, how perfect this moment was. They were so close. Trunks could feel Gohan's breath, warm on his face.

            Gohan was lost in the eyes of a perfection of gentle blue eyes. The shades of which could never be duplicated.

                                                            ****************

            "He's just going to end up getting hurt though..." Bulma whispered as she sank into a chair, holding her head. "Everyone just gets hurt now... Warriors are forgotten as fears are reawakened. No one remembers that brave that saved us so many times in their moment of failure... Pain rules us all now."   Bulma cried. "No more pain please..."

                                                            *****************

            Then Trunks shut the perfection of blue to Gohan's deep pools of obsidian that felt like you could loose your soul in if you gazed long enough.

            And Gohan leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Trunks's perfection of satin lips. They were smooth, and gentle. He could feels the beads of sweat that were still running down Trunks's skin from their workout earlier.

            Trunks felt shock overwhelm his body in that moment. He hadn't been excepting the kiss. But then it was all so logical for Gohan to be his. He pressed a hand against the tattered orange gi.

            Gohan broke the kiss off finally, and the two just stared at each for a moment, letting the feelings that had always been there sink in gently.

            Trunks smiled again.

            "I know I'm not alone now."               

                                                             ****************

            Bulma shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that had flocked so unwelcome to her eyes.

            She was trying to figure out what she was going to say to Gohan when the two boys returned.

            She knew it wasn't go to be easy. Gohan was like a son to her. But she couldn't have Trunks get hurt out of this. She had felt warnings that one of the boys was going to be hurt soon. She didn't want them to mate, and then feel the pain that existed when they lost the other one. Bulma just wanted them to wait until the androids were good and dead.

            She knew what it was to loose a Saiyan mate when the androids killed him. Part of yourself died. You were there in the instant when death overwhelmed the one you loved. You could taste in your mouth, feel the blood dripping down your body, and feel your soul begin to ascend from your physical body. 

            Bulma couldn't do it. She just couldn't put Trunks through that kind of pain.

            For that was what a Saiyan bond between mates would do. Every injury that Gohan would receive in his fights, Trunks would also sustain.

            And if Gohan died... it would destroy Trunks's soul possibly forever.

            "I can't let that happen..." Bulma whispered, as she stood waiting for the two to return.

            Without a doubt she knew the two would realize their true feeling for each other. And then she would stop it.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to get the main parts across. That yes, Trunks and Gohan love each other, that's a duher. And Bulma does NOT want that to happen. email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer's Note: ::cries:: I own nothing!

Forbidden

Chapter Two- Just Leave

Trunks and Gohan soared home, happy. Both of them forgot the temporary danger of their world, as they found joy in themselves. Forgotten was the pain, the humiliation, the never healing wounds, the hatred, the violence, the fear. All of it was gone in that moment, when they couldn't reach beyond the feelings of love and life.

But it was forbidden to last.

*********

Bulma was lost in her thoughts as she set the table for three. She wasn't there physically. She was within her mind completely, as she dreaded the task that was coming. To make Son Gohan go away. 

It pained her, badly. If someone had told her back on Namek she was going to be driving that sweet little boy away, she would have laughed and called them a crazy fool. But then if someone would have told her that her childhood friend, Son Goku would be killed by a virus, she would have died laughing. And then if they had persisted at telling them that soon after all her friends would be slaughtered by heartless machines...

It was too much for her to bear, and she fell into the chair next to her, sobbing her heart out. She didn't want Trunks and Gohan to end up that way. She couldn't let them end up that way, lost to all the world. No matter what the cost.

"Why Kami?" Bulma cried out. "Why are they the only ones that can save our world?" 

Then she heard the door open, and laughted floated up to her. Bulma stood quickly and rubbed her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

Gohan and Trunks tumbled into the room, their cheeks both red, and smiles painted on their face.

"Hi Mom." Trunks said, hugging her. "Have you been crying?" he asked, a look of concern temporary crossing his face.

Bulma shook her head as she went into the kitchen to grab the hot meal.

Gohan and Trunks seated themselves.

"Will your mom be okay with us?" Gohan whispered to the younger demi-saiyan.

Trunks grinned, enthustically.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Gohan looked uncertain though as Bulma walked back into the room. She was acting strangely, even Trunks had to admit that. She seemed... distant and cold tonight.

The dinner was a silent meal. Little was said, though Trunks attempted several conversations that would usually get his mother talking for hours. But she did little more then shrug at all his questions.

Finally after cleaning the kitchen, watching some TV, and various other things, Bulma asked Trunks to go get ready for bed. The fourteen-year-old scowled at being treated like a child, but did as his mother commanded. He gave Gohan a tiny hug on his way out, and then raced into his bedroom.

Bulma sighed, as she stepped closer to the door, regretting what she was going to have to tell Gohan in this moment.

"Gohan, may I talk to you for a moment?" Bulma asked quietly.

Gohan looked up at her from where he was kneeling by the door, putting his boots back on.

"Yes?" he answered, preparing himself for what he excepted to hear about.

"Gohan... You and my son are in love, aren't you?" Bulma questioned, her voice getting ever smaller.

Gohan stood, and looked down at the blue-haired woman who had always been like a second mother to him.

"Yes Bulma. We are." he answered truthfully, waiting for her desicion.

"Then that makes what I have to say even harder... I want you to leave Trunks alone, Gohan. Don't train him anymore, don't come over here. Stay away, leave him alone." Bulma said firmly, wincing at the pain that was showing in Gohan's child-like eyes.

"Bulma... Why? I promise I won't hurt Trunks in anyway..." Gohan desperately tried to reason with her.

"Gohan. You can't keep that promise. Not in this world. Our whole planet's falling apart at the seam, it's full of pain and agony, and you're not going to help Trunks be saved from it. You're going to end up hurting him worse!" Bulma choked back the tears that were gathering in her own pale blue eyes.

Gohan stared at the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest.

"Bulma, it's me. It's Son Gohan. The kid that you had all the adventures with-"

"Just leave."

Bulma felt the words sting the air even as they left her mouth, and she immediatley regretted it. She knew she had been too harsh.

Gohan stared at her for a moment, his eyes shining with hurt and innocence, unable to understand why she wanted him gone.

"Yes ma'am... Thank you for everything Mrs. Briefs." Gohan said, emotionless.

Bulma felt one of the tears sneak out of one corner of her eye. Never had he called her Mrs. Briefs. They had been too good of friends for such formalities.

Gohan nodded once to her, as he gently shut the door.

Then the pain overwhelmed as he took off into the night sky. He cried out to the stars that winked above him. Tears rolled down his face freely, as he sobbed for the love he had quickly found and just as quickly lost. The sky thundered above him, threatening to pour it's contents to the ground, but he didn't care.

**************

Trunks stared out the window, a look of confusion crossing his face. Gohan's chi was racing all over the place. He didn't understand what was the matter. He hadn't been wounded during training, could something else happen to him. He raced down to see his mom crying.

"Mom... Mom, what happened? Did something happen? What's the matter with Gohan?"

Bulma looked up at her son and then hugged him.

"Trunks, Gohan's not coming back. He's not coming over here anymore." Bulma explained to him.

"What? No! You're lying! Gohan would have told me!" Trunks yelled, pushing her away.

"No, I told him not to come back." 

"Why? Why!?" Trunks yelled, and then raced into his room and fell on his bed crying. 

He felt helpless and alone.

AuthorNotes- Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer's Note: I own nothing, nada, zip.

Mirai Trunks: We still love you VT.

VT: Ahh...thanks.

Mirai Gohan: Though it would be nicer if you would just get us back together and give us a happy ending already.

VT: What fun is that?

Chapter Three- Sick

Trunks sat in his room and stared out his window. The calm night had raged in a gusting storm. Trunks hoped that Gohan had gotten back to his apartment, or whatever shelter he was taking currently by now. Rain streamed down the glass panes, as though trying to reach in to the devestated boy. Thunder crashed over head, and lightning flashed across the velvety black sky, and still Trunks cried.

***************

Gohan threw open the door to his apartment angrily, and charged inside. He was sopping wet and dripping everywhere, but for the moment he didn't care. All he could see was Trunks's gentle eyes in his mind, and then the identical eyes that he had gotten from his mother, as she told him to 'Just leave.'

His room mate looked up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch, yawned and stretched.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back for awhile," the nineteen year boy said sitting up.

"I got thrown out." Gohan snapped back bitterly.

"What?" Brett said, pausing mid-stretch as a blank look came over his face.

"Bulma threw me out..." Gohan answered, walking into the bathroom to grab a towel for his hair.

"Why? You didn't just fly home in this storm did you!?" Brett asked, stunned.

Gohan peered out of the door, staring at the kid, that he had almost raised, none too well either.

Brett was Videl's little half brother. He had been with her when the androids attacked her home, and flown to the defense of course. But while he was fighting Eighteen, Seventeen had raped Videl to death. Gohan had come back horrified, just in time to save Brett from the same fate, but not soon enough to save Videl. She had asked him in her last request that she would keep Brett safe, until Gohan destroyed the androids at least.

Gohan wasn't sure if Brett could remember any of this, they never talked about it.

Gohan had bought an apartment then, and the two of them had lived together since then. Brett would stay in the apartment and take care of himself whenever Gohan had to fly around trying to save the world... or when he had needed to train Trunks.

Brett had been the one to realize first that Gohan had loved Trunks. While Gohan was stll denying the strange thoughts about Trunks, Brett was smirking about the knowledge.

"Bulma threw me out because... she found out about me and Trunks I think... He told me he loved me tonight..." Gohan answered, smiling at the thought.

Brett nodded, mouth still hanging open.

"You didn't fly home in this though?" Brett repeated, gesturing towards a window.

"Of course I did. How else was I supposed to get here?" Gohan answered, grouchily.

"Cranky, cranky. You're gonna catch a cold and die. Or get struck by lightning. Screw the androids." Brett rambled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Saiyans don't get sic-" Gohan was cut off by a sneeze.

"Ha!" Brett laughed pointing at him.

"It was just a snee-" but Gohan was cut off by yet another sneeze. "Oh shit..." Gohan groaned and ran into the bathroom.

Brett was met by the putrid smell of Gohan being sick.

He let out a small laugh and then called to Gohan.

"Guess you don't want the eggs I was gonna make?" He heard more sick sounds. "Didn't think so."

Brett walked over to the bathroom.

"I feel like hell..." Gohan mumbled.

"Ahh... poor Gohan, you want me to call Trunks and have him come over and make it all better?" Brett teased.

His answer was a certain finger.

"I didn't know super heros got sick. You better get in bed." Brett said, thoughtfully.

"I can't. I have to see Trunks." Gohan protested.

"And what? Barf on him? The only thing you're going to be able to do is rest, watch bad TV, and eat my crappy cooking."

"Lucky me."

**********

Trunks stared at the ceiling as he tried to sleep. But he couldn't. His anger at his mother kept boiling up in him, and his love for Gohan kept him thinking about how perfect the other demi-saiyan was. Hell, he couldn't last one night without Gohan, how was he going to last forever?

Then an idea dawned on him. His mother had forbid Gohan to come here, she hadn't forbid Trunks to go see Gohan. Not straight out anyway.

Tomorrow he decided, before dawn but after it stopped raining, then he would go see his koi.

For now, he would have to sleep.

*****************

Brett set to work instantly trying to cure Gohan. Though he actually didn't do much more then annoy the demi-saiyan.

Finally though Brett just lounged in a chair next to Gohan's large bed, flipping channels through their poor TV reception.

"Brett... What would you do if I died?" Gohan asked.

Brett laughed.

"A cold is not going to kill a Saiyan, Gohan." Brett replied.

"I know... But I don't think I want to live without Trunks... This world is just too hard to survive in..." Gohan answered thoughtfully.

"Of course it's hard Gohan... But we need you to save it. But you know, if you want to be weak and commit suicide, I won't stand in your way, but I'm sure you're not going get too much of a big welcome from your family, your friends, or my sister." Brett said, trying to drive the dangerous thought out of the demi-saiyans mind.

"You remember Videl?" Gohan mumbled.

"Of course." Brett said, his tone a little more grief-stricken. "Y-You...You never did love her did you?" Brett ventured.

Gohan shook his head.

"No... She was a good friend, but I never did love Videl. I think she loved me though." Gohan answered.

"She did." 

Then they were both silent.

******************

Trunks threw on a pair of clothes being as silent as he could. The sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon yet, but he was going to go see Gohan, now. He cracked the window open a little, and felt the soft, but chilly breeze, carrying the smell of salt from the storm. He stepped outside, and then lept into the sky. He knew his mother hadn't heard him, and if he was lucky he would be back before she realized he was gone.

"I'm coming Gohan..." Trunks whispered.

Mirai Gohan: Damn you, why am I sick?

VT: ::smirks:: Cuz you were mean to me earlier.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own DBZ... I do not own DBZ... Gotta repeat it a few times so I believe it.

Trunks: Why did it take you so long to update?!

VT: For your information I have been sick too!

Gohan/Trunks:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

VT: Watch it busters!

Chapter Four- Stay

            Trunks flew quickly across the desolate landscape. The sky was still dark and murky from the previous storm, and threatened to open 

again and let loose another horrendous downpour. Trunks did not want to be stuck in that storm. Finally he reached the shabby city that Gohan 

had decided to 'live in'. Seldom was Gohan was ever really at his apartment. More often he was flying over all four corners of the globe.

Trunks smiled slightly as he thought of Gohan. His brave warrior.

Finally he reached the broken down apartment building. Nervously he approached the building, and then went into the deserted hall and 

rang the button with Gohan's number on it. It buzzed for a moment, before Brett's grinning face appeared on the screen on the intercom. He 

was giving a peace sign, and then waved to Trunks.        

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Brett asked.

"I'm here to see Gohan. He's here, isn't he?" Trunks replied.

Brett nodded, and then put a look of pretend sadness on his face.

"No one ever comes to see me anymore... Only when the great super star is here... Just kidding, come on up Trunks."

Trunks gave a nod, and a slight smile, before grabbing the doors and heading up the flight of stairs.

Brett opened the door when he got up to the right door.

"Does your mom know you're here Trunks?" Brett asked, completely serious now.

Trunks shook his head as he entered the apartment.

"That's what I thought." Brett answered with a sigh. "You Saiyans are going to be the death of me."

"Where's Gohan?" Trunks asked, wanting to go see his koi right away.

Brett gave a little smile.

"He's in the back bedroom. Got to warn you though, he's got a really nasty cold. You're probably going to get sick if you go see him." 

Brett warned.

"Saiyans don't get sick." Trunks replied as he headed in to see Gohan.

Brett gave a smirk and shook his head.

"Bet he gets sick within the hour."

                                                            **************

            Gohan was desperately searching for the tissue box that Brett had placed somewhere near the bed, when he heard the door open.

"God dammit Brett!" he yelled, not bothering to look up. "Where the hell is the fuc-" 

It was only then that Gohan looked up and saw not Brett, but Trunks who looked equally surprised and amused.

"...tissue box...Uh... hi Trunks..." Gohan ended choppily.

Trunks strode across the room, bent over and picked something off the ground. Gohan turned bright at seeing the tissue box in 

Trunks's hand.

"Thanks." Gohan said smiling.

"No problem Gohan." Trunks answered in a quiet tone.

Trunks sat down slowly on the bed next to Gohan, who was still staring at him in shock.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright Besides, my mom is at work all day, she'll never even know I was gone." Trunks replied.

"You shouldn't have come." Gohan said.

"You don't want me here?" Trunks asked, looking hurt.

Gohan shook his head.

"It's not that. I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom. She may be right."

"Oh to hell with that! You know she's not right!" Trunks exclaimed. 

Gohan let out a chuckle.

"You're right. I don't want her to be right." Gohan said, nodding.

Trunks smiled and lied down, snuggling close to Gohan. 

                                                ****************

            Around an hour later, Brett was awakened from his nap on the couch to the sound of yet another sick period.

But this time it wasn't Gohan. Brett sighed, lifting himself from the couch and went into the bathroom to see Trunks holding his head, 

with tears streaming down his face.

"Guess Saiyans do get sick." Brett said, standing in the door way.

"Shut the fu-"

"Watch your mouth." Brett replied absent mindly cutting him off.

"Guess I should go call your mom and make something up."

"Kami! No! Brett please. Don't she'll figure it out if you tell her I'm at your apartment! Brett!" Trunks kept yelling as Brett went back and 

grabbed the phone.

"Don't worry kid, I think I can pull one over her. Especially if I convince her it's good for you to be here."

Trunks stared wide-eyed as Brett dialed his mom's cell phone number.

                                                ***************

Bulma picked up her cell phone as it rang, never taking her eyes off the computer.

"Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Mrs. Briefs? Hi this Brett."

Bulma paused for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well... I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I have a suggestion for you." Brett continued, being sure to sound as polite as 

possible.

"Go ahead Brett, I'm sure it's not rude at all." Bulma replied.

"Well, last night I heard you told Gohan that you didn't want him seeing Trunks anymore, is this correct?" Brett asked.

"Yes, this is correct. I feel that he is a possible dangerous influence, and is too old for Trunks." Bulma answered.

"I agree completely Mrs. Briefs." Brett lied.

Bulma was slightly taken aback.

"You do?" she questioned.

"Of course. You don't want an extremely young teenager flying to Kami's-knows-where over the planet, fighting a very dangerous 

source, while being with a much older man that could possible force him to have sex." Brett explained, hoping that he was hitting the nail on 

the head.

Bulma paused, Brett hadn't exactly understood her reason, but that was the answer she had given Gohan.

"Yes..." Bulma trailed.

"So, last night when Gohan came home, he was extremely upset with your judgement. However, I did explain to him where you were 

coming from, and though he still doesn't entirely believe it, he does trust and respect your judgement now. He was able to leave this 

apartment, and city with a clear mind." Brett tried to stress the fact that Gohan was NOT in the apartment. "So, maybe it would be a good thing 

if Trunks heard the same thing. I mean, he would be hearing it from a neutral person, but still a friend, that plays no role once so ever in the 

whole thing." Brett explained.

Bulma pondered this for a moment.

Brett got a little nervous hearing the silence on the phone.

"Because after all, hearing these words from his mother are just going to seem like some rules he needs to break, rebel against. Do 

normal teenager behavior."

"Yes... that is a very good idea Brett... Maybe he should stay with for a few days. I'll drop him off this afternoon, is that okay?" Bulma 

caved in.

"NO!" Brett literally shouted. Bulma couldn't go home and find that Trunks was already gone. "I mean...er... if you drop him off here, he'll 

suspect something of course. He'll just think that it's your doing. I'll go over there, and pick him up right now, okay? That way he'll think that he's 

just going to get a few days of fun to hang out with me, get what I mean?"

"Alright Brett... Thanks again!" Bulma said, sounding relieved.

"No problem Mrs. Briefs. Let's hope this whole thing blows over soon."

                                                ******************

            Brett sighed as he hung up the phone and stared at the kid in the bathroom.

"You owe me big time." was all he said.

"That was really good Brett. You even had me convinced there for a minute." Trunks said, still holding his head.    

"Yeah, well I got to go over your house and pick some of your stuff up so your mom will know that you're gone." Brett replied.

Trunks smiled and nodded.

"For now though you better rest." Brett said, nodding towards the back bedroom where Gohan was.

"Thanks again." Trunks said as he headed towards the room.

"Saiyans...they're gonna kill me." Brett repeated for the second time that day.

Trunks: Dammit! Now I'm sick too!

VT: Sick party in the bed! ::jumps into the bed::

Author's Note: Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer's Note: I own nada.

Author's Note: ::cries:: I abadoned my Twunkies and Gowhan for so long!

Mirai Gohan: And why should we forgive you? What's your excuse?

VT:uhh... school?

Trunks: Not buying it.

VT: New website!

Trunks: You still could have wrote.

VT: New story!

Gohan: Why isn't it on FF.net?

VT: It's an MB/RPG/Story. ^^;;

Gohan: Get her!

VT: AhH!

Chapter Five

            Brett catered to the every need of the sick Saiyans for the next few days. Anything they wished he immediately brought to them. 

            Bulma had called a few times to check up on Trunks, and Brett had an elaborate plan to fool Bulma. He had even written up scripts for Trunks to read from while talking to his mother. Brett wanted to make sure no slip up occurred.

            Gohan had little say to about their whole charade, and often tried to ignore the fact that they were lying to Bulma.

            There was little cause for alarm for awhile,  until the unavoidable happened.

            Brett had left early in the morning to buy more groceries, leaving Trunks and Gohan alone in the apartment.

            Alone. Feeling better. Together. Same bed.

            Even Gohan had to admit that he was surprised that Brett had left them there. Trunks slept late though, leaving Gohan flipping through the channels, vaguely wondering why they even put some shows on. 

            However, Trunks rolled over in his sleep, right on top of Gohan. Gohan stared at the teenager, waiting any moment for the purple haired prince to peek open one of his eyes and grin at his joke. 

            But he didn't.

            Gohan desparetly wanted to get out from underneath Trunks, but didn't want to wake him up while he was sleeping so peacefully. But to horror he felt himself begin to get aroused. And considering the fact that the two of them were only dressed in their boxers...

            "Trunks..." he hissed through his teeth.

            Trunks didn't stir.

            "Trunks." Gohan said a little louder.

            Still no movement.

            "TRUNKS!" Gohan suddenly roared.

            Trunks jumped up with a little yelp, and tumbled off the bed.

            Gohan leaned over and stared at the kid on the floor.

            "Mmm... what Gohan?"

            Gohan couldn't help but laugh out loud at the half asleep demi-saiyan. His hair was mussed, and all over the place, and he had a strange look of tiredness plastered on his face.

            "Nothing..." Gohan continued to laugh.

            "Why did you wake me up then?" Trunks asked, becoming mroe alert. "I was sleeping peacefully."

            "Yeah. Right on top of me!" Gohan answered, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

            "Oh..." Trunks said, turning bright red.

            "Don't worry. I enjoyed it." Gohan added slyly.

            Trunks smirked as he climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist.

            "Good..." Trunks whispered.

            "Don't worry koi..." Gohan said, kissing Trunks's face gently.

            Trunks began to return the kisses, gently running his fingers over Gohan's rock hard muscles.

            Gohan pressed his lips against Trunks's velvety lips, and heard Trunks's give a tiny moan of pleasure, as Gohan pushed his tongue inside Trunks's mouth. He explored the tiny mouth, as Trunks's own tongue rushed to meet his own.

            Then he felt Trunks's hands reach for his boxers. The only piece of clothing separating them from the ultimate step of love making.

            Gohan took a deep breath, as he ended the kiss, and put his hand on Trunks's chest.

            "Are you sure?" he questioned, staring into sky blue eyes.   

            Trunks looked at Gohan for a moment, and gave a little smile.

            "Of course I'm sure. I love you Gohan. That's all that matters..." Trunks answered.

            Gohan released Trunks, letting the teenager begin to expose him.

            However, suddenly the door opened, and Brett came in, rambling something, and not looking up yet, as he studied something he had bought. Suddenly he did look up from whatever he was holding.

            "Ahh... BLOODY HELL! Gohan what the fuck are you thinking? Trunks get out of here! NOW!" Brett yelled.

            Trunks looked to Gohan, sadly.

            "Do as he says." Gohan whispered. "Go into the living room."

            Trunks passed, hanging his head, and Brett shut the door behind him, but he could still hear Brett's ranting.

            "What in all the hells are you thinking Gohan? HE'S THIRTEEN! Thirteen, Gohan. Don't go fucking him! He's too young!" Brett started.

            "He knows what he wants! He's not a child. Nobody can be a child in our world, Brett!" Gohan protested.

            "And it's up for you to say no then! It's up to you to be responsible because you're the older one! There is to be no sex in this house! I mean, for Kami's sake, what were you thinking?! How thick can you be?" Brett continued.

            "I know..." Gohan whispered.

            "Then why?" Brett asked, as he stopped yelling finally.

            "I don't know... I love him so much.... I don't want to ever lose him..." Gohan said, staring at the ground.

            Brett stared at the window for a moment, becoming softer.

            "I know.... I know you love him, Gohan. I know he loves you. I know you two belong together... But you have to remember he still is younger. He may not be.... ready for everything yet, even though he may believe he is." 

            "You're right."

            Trunks felt a little burst of anger as he listened to his koibito admit that they weren't ready for love. Why did Brett have the right to say that he wasn't ready?

            Brett walked out of the room, and looked at the upset teenager.

            "I know you're angry at me. And you have every right to be. But... think about what I've said, please Trunks? You'll realize what I mean..." Brett pleaded.

            Trunks nodded, trying to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes.

            "Thank you..." Brett said quietly, and then went into the kitchen to put the groceries away, as though he was trying to pretend nothing had occurred.

            Trunks went silently back into the bedroom, where Gohan was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "Gohan...?" Trunks asked, his voice a whisper.

            Gohan looked up, and smiled. Trunks realized that he had tears in his dark eyes too.

            "It's  okay Trunks..." Gohan whispered. "Brett is right..."

            Trunks let out a low sob, and ran over to the bed, and Gohan gathered him in his arms.

            "Why? Why is he right?" Trunks cried. "I love you..."

            "I know... I know you do. But what Brett says is right... And it's just because you can't understand why he is right, is why he is right." 

            "That doesn't make sense..." Trunks whispered.

            "It will one day koi... Now go clean up. We'll go do something tonight." Gohan answered kissing Trunks on the forehead.

            Trunks sighed, but nodded, as he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

            Brett stepped back into the room a moment later.

            "Is he okay?" 

            "He will be..." Gohan answered.

            "Where are you two going tonight?" Brett asked.

            Gohan smiled as he looked up.

            "The three of use are going to go do something fun tonight...."

            Brett shook his head.

            "Why do I know this is going to be trouble?"

Author's Note: ::smirks:: I honestly don't know why it took me so long to write. I mean I knew what was going to be in this chapter and the next one for so long! I guess I was just lazy... Anyway, I have a new website, which is really fun! It's not a normal website... it's more like a collection of clubs devoted to anime characters. Like there's, Miroku Bodyguards, and Gohan Lovers. Anyway check it out: www.geocities.com/power_of_vegetaztwin/index.html 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Yeah!I didnt' taie forever to upate. i wrote this wearig gtlkvoes. y9u know it's hard to tye while wearing gloves? but it is reaolly frikkin cold! WAAAAAAAHHH!

Okay, gloves off, story continues.

Chapter Six- Fight

            Gohan immediately put his plan into action for what he considered fun for that evening.

            "The club down the street."

            Immediately Brett was skeptical. Especially about the fact that Gohan wanted to take Trunks with them.

            "You idiot. I didn't mean go into the club half. The restaraunt half!" Gohan corrected.

            "Oh..." Brett realized what Gohan meant right away.

            The club down the street was split into two parts, a little restaraunt half that served literally every type of food, but was really expensive. The other half was a club that also had a bar, and often unsavory characters.

            "I'm not sure. It still might not be a good idea. Why can't we just order pizza and rent movies?" Brett protested.

            Gohan glowered.

            "I want to take Trunks somewhere special. Brett, come on." Gohan persisted.

            In the end, Brett gave in.

                                                            ************

            Trunks was extremely excited to be going down to the restaraunt, and ran around the apartment looking for various articles of clothing for awhile. Gohan just smiled at the teenager, while Brett shook his head. Yet, even he had a tiny a grin on his face.

            Finally however they were ready to go and set off down the street to enjoy their meal.

            Little did they know, it would be the last night they would spend together.

                                                            *************

            The evening started out pleasent enough. The food was greater, service was fine, and the boys had a wonderful time. They chattered about anything that came to mind.

            Amd everythinh was perfect. Gohan couldn't have thought of a better way to spend a night.

            However, at the end of their quaint little dinner, they heard some arguing at the front of the restaraunt.

            "What's going on?" Trunks asked, looking up.

            Brett shrugged.

            "I'll go check it out." Gohan suggested, getting up.

            "I'll come with you." Trunks said, grinning.

            Brett shrugged once again, staying seated as he counted out money for the bill.

            Gohan made his way over to where it appeared that three men were trying to get in, but it was quite obvious that they were drunk, and unruly.

            The manager was protesting to them, telling them that they must leave. The men weren't listening, however. Then one started to get violent. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and lunged clumsily at the manager.

            In an instant Gohan was there.

            "You should just leave sir." Gohan said quietly, taking the knife from the struggling man.

            "You punk!" the man spat in Gohan's face, and then quickly punched him.

            Gohan  wasn't prepared to fight, and half let the punch hit him. It didn't do any damage though of course.

            Instantly the other two guys were helping out their buddy, all three trying to beat up Gohan.

            Trunks, reacting on instinct, was there in an instant, trying to pull the guys off of Gohan. 

            By now the whole restaraunt was in an uproar, and it had attracted Brett's attention.

            Brett clambered to the front of the crowd that had gathered around Trunks and Gohan, and he shook his head, as he ventured forward.

            He grabbed the back of one of the guys, and pulled him away from the other four fighters. Carefully he knocked the guy out, and handed him to the managed who seemed quite stunned.

            Brett turned around and received a fist right in the mouth. Brett let out a little noise of pain as blood trickled down his chin. The guy took no time in pulling out another knife and slicing it quickly across Brett's right cheek.

            "You idiot..." he hissed.

            Gohan and Trunks had finally stopped paying attention, seeing that Brett had arrived. 

            A spark of fear suddenly raced through Trunks as he saw the blood on Brett's face. A sudden realization of how fragile human life really was struck him. The same punch that had done nothing to Gohan, a half Saiyan, was putting Brett, a human, into some pain. It was if Trunks had suddenly seen Brett for what he really was.  Up until now, Brett had been their equal, he had been in charge, but now suddenly, he was weaker, and Trunks had a need to defend their friend.

            However, the fight was over now. The two thugs were gathering up their friend's still unconcious form.        

            Trunks realized vaguely that he was shaking. Brett walked over to him, and put an arm around his shoulder.

            "Trunks, are you okay?"

            Trunks just stared up at Brett, who was still bleeding.

            Brett caught his stare, and gave a false smile.

            "Ah, this?" he asked, thumbing the cut. "It's nothing."

            But Trunks caught the slight wince, as Brett touched the bleeding area.

            "Let's get going." Gohan said, gently, leading the two out of the restaraunt.

            No one said anything to them as they left the building, everyone just stared.

            Then there was a slight murmur from two of the people far off in the corner.

            "Wasn't that Bulma Briefs's son?"

                                                            ***********

            When Gohan, Brett, and Trunks arrived home, no one said anything. They all pulled off their clothes, and got into bed. 

            Brett had taken up residence on the couch, so that Gohan and Trunks could have the bed to themselves, but all during the night it was still silent.

            In the middle of the night, however, Gohan awoke to the sound of Trunks crying.

            He rolled over and saw the Saiyan Prince sitting up, with his head in the blankets on his knees. His sobs shook his skinny form.

            "Trunks?" Gohan asked.

            Trunks looked over and Gohan saw the tear stained face, and the wet blue eyes staring at him.

            Trunks rubbed his face gently, trying to hide the tears, and murmered an apology.

            "What's the matter Trunks?" Gohan asked worriedly.

            "Nothing." Trunks answered, lying back down.

            "Trunks..." Gohan prodded gently.

            Trunks's eyes begin to moisten again as Gohan stared him in the face. 

            Suddenly Trunks was holding Gohan very tight, crying against his bare chest.

            "I was so scared tonight..."

            "What? Of those guys Trunks? They can't hurt us." Gohan replied, clearly confused.

            "No....not of them. I realized tonight how easy it would to lose you.... They hurt Brett so easily Gohan.... He wasn't even prepared... that could happen so easily to you too...." Trunks cried.

            "Oh Trunks..." Gohan sighed, holding the purple haired boy. "You just learned the truth tonight... that's all."

            Trunks stared up at Gohan wide-eyed.

            "That's all I can tell you koi. It is the truth. We can lose each other very easily. Especially with the androids running around. That's why we have to fight and train. So we can protect each other, and those others who are in love." 

            Gohan kissed Trunks's forehead gently.

            "I can't promise you that I'll be with you forever, but I can promise you that I will love you forever."

            "And I will love you forever, Gohan."  Trunks whispered.

            "And that's all that matters, love. Now get some sleep." 

            The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's Note: Ahh....well that chapter just sucked. SUCKED! SUCKED! hee, hee, oh well... you know the drill, review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com Also I have gotten a live journal, so if you want you can check it out: www.livejournal.com/users/vegetaztwin 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Own Nothing. ^_^

Chapter 7- Good Bye

            Brett rolled over in bed, his hand feeling around the table for the ringing phone. Finally he found, and still half asleep, turned it on.

            "Hello?" he asked in a groggy voice.

            "Brett? It's good to hear you." Bulma's voice came across the line to him. "How are you and Trunks?"

            "Uh... we're good." Brett responded.

            "How's Gohan?"

            Brett's eyes shot open, and his voice failed him.  How had she found out?

            "How dare you play such an awful and devious trick." Bulma's voice hissed at him. "Bring my son to me right now. I'm outside your door."

            Brett's heart seemed to stop beating as he lay on the couch.  He got up slowly and went into the bedroom where Gohan and Trunks were.

                                                ***************

            Bulma snapped her cell phone shut, anger coursing throughout her entire being.  She had never felt so upset and betrayed as she had felt when she had gotten the call last night from one of her employees telling her that her son had been involved in a fight at a restaurant that night.  She instantly knew who they were when she had heard their descriptions, and she had felt like such a fool.  

            Bulma had driven throughout the night to reach Brett's apartment that morning. 

                                                ***************

            Brett walked into the room without knocking, Trunks and Gohan were still sleeping.  The two of them were cuddled together, Trunks leaning against Gohan's bare chest, Gohan's arms wrapped around Trunks's smaller and more slender body.

            Brett walked over to Gohan and shook him gently awake first.

            Gohan's eyes opened and fixed on Brett's face.  Instantly he knew something was wrong.

            "What's going on?" he asked, trying not to wake Trunks.

            "Bulma's here." Brett said in a flat toneless voice.  "She knows you're here."  

            A look of pain crossed Gohan's face.

            "She's not taking Trunks back is she?" he asked in a pleading voice.

            "Of course she is Gohan..." Brett almost whispered.

            "We have to do something! We can't just let her take him!" Gohan said, sitting up, still careful not to wake Trunks.

            "What are we going to die Gohan? Trunks is a minor, Bulma can call the police up and have us charged with kidnapping."

            Gohan clenched his fists against his face.

            "He has to go home with his mom Gohan..." Brett whispered.

            Gohan looked up at Brett, tears streaking down his face.

            "Okay..." he answered, his voice breaking.

            Gohan leaned over and gently shook Trunks awake.  Trunks smiled up at Gohan as he opened his eyes, but then a frown crossed over his features, worry covered his eyes.

            He reached a hand up and touched Gohan's moist cheek.

            "You're crying... What's wrong?"

            Gohan recoiled slightly from the demi-saiyan's touch, and Trunks took notice of this too.

            "It's time for you to leave." Gohan said, trying to steady his voice, and turned away from Trunks.

            Trunks bolted up in an instant.

            "Why?! Gohan! I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and Brett! I love you Gohan, please don't send me away..." Trunks pleaded.

            Brett cleared his throat, and interrupted Trunks.

            "Your mother is here Trunks."  

            Trunks stared at Brett disbelieving what he was hearing.  

            Brett silently started going around the room, collecting Trunks stuff.  Trunks started to slide into some clean clothes.

            In around five minutes it looked as if Trunks had never been there.  

            Brett carried Trunks's items out into the living room, and Trunks rushed into Gohan's arms.

            Trunks closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

            Gohan rested his head lightly on Trunks's purple haired one.                 

            "Be brave my Prince..." Gohan whispered.

            "Gohan..." Trunks sobbed. "I love you so much. I don't want to go back.  I want to stay in my dream world with you.  I want to be able to wake up and just see you."

            Gohan could feel the tears beginning to form again.  The pain was unbearable.

            "I know koi... but we have to be strong.  I mean we can't be separated forever, right?"             Gohan pulled Trunks away from him and lifted the younger's chin a little, so that the sparkling blue eyes were visible.

            "Promise?" Trunks choked, still crying. "You promise you won't love anyone else then me?"

            "I don't think I could." Gohan answered truthfully.

            Trunks leaned forward and kissed Gohan gently on his lips, Trunks could feel his own lips still trembling from crying.

            "Trunks..." Brett called from the living room.

            After a moment Trunks parted from Gohan, and started slowly into the living room.  He looked back over his shoulder and saw Gohan still sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers.

            "Good bye my koi.." Gohan spoke quietly to him.

            Trunks felt another wave of tears hit him as he grabbed his stuff from Brett, and went to face his mother.

Author's Note: Ahh... so sad. Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	8. Chapter Eight

Note: Don't own nothing! Go listen to Dumb by Garbage! Kick-ass song! ^_^

**Harpbet**, shame on you asking me for a lemon, lol. ^_^ You know that I can't write those!

Chapter Eight- Understanding

Trunks would not speak another word to his mother as the two of them journeyed home.  He wouldn't even look at her in fact. He stared dismally out the window, showing no recognition to the woman who was his mother.                       

            Bulma in turn, did not try to coax Trunks into speaking to her, and it was an extremely quiet trip home.

            When they reached home, Trunks grabbed his stuff, again not uttering a single word, and walked calmly into his room, slamming the door behind him.  Bulma winced as he did so.  She sunk slowly into a chair in the kitchen, holding her head, beginning to cry again, feeling lost.

            Bulma didn't know how to make her son understand that she just wanted to protect him from feeling pain in it's purest form.

                                                            ***********

            The instant Trunks had left the apartment, Gohan jumped off the bed, beginning to collect his own possessions.

            "Where do you think you're going?" Brett asked, leaning against the doorway, staring.

            "To send the androids to hell." Gohan hissed, clearly upset.

            "You're going to end up getting yourself killed, storming off like this." Brett commented calmly.

            "Good riddance to me then!" Gohan shouted at Brett.

            "Honestly Gohan, what do you think you're going to accomplish?" Brett questioned, now starting to get annoyed also.

            "I don't know... Something... Anything..." Gohan whispered weakly.

            The two of them were silent for a moment, as Gohan began to pull his shirt on.

            "Brett... I need Trunks... he's my air, my water, my sun... he's my world."

            Brett nodded, not interrupting, just listening.

            "And if I make the androids go away... Maybe Trunks will be able to stay." Gohan commented, ignoring the stabbing pain in his heart. "That's why I have to continue to fight.  Even if I can't win... I can't let the androids win... at least not without a fight."   

            Gohan moved forward now, his duffel bag full, his body fully clothed.

            "Good luck then my friend." Brett said, looking up at the taller male.

            Gohan nodded, as he walked out the door.

            Brett shook his head as he sat down on the couch.  The apartment was silent as though nothing had changed in the last few weeks.

                                                            **********

            Trunks woke once more to the crash of thunder. He had thrown himself across his bed the instant he had arrived in his room, and let the darkness of sleep allow him to escape the turmoil of his mind. 

            He sat up, groggily, rubbing his eyes.  Once more, it was storming outside.  The sky lit up with white as lightning raced across the sky.

            Trunks padded quietly across his bedroom floor, wishing more then anything that Gohan were here. He didn't have a clue to if his koi had even stayed at the apartment or left. Was he outside on a horrid night like this?

            The pain in his heart was immense, but this time he knew there would be no escape. His mother would be watching him carefully now.  There was no doubt about that. He would be living in a virtual prison.

            Tears pressed against Trunks's eyes, as he thought of the defeated look on Gohan's face as it had been revealed that Trunks had to leave once more. 

            Why couldn't his mother just understand that he loved Gohan? 

            Trunks's mind was spinning, when he turned back to his bed.  Suddenly lightning flashed again shining through his window, and he heard a slight creak.

            Trunks looked up to see a shadowy figure in his window. The scream rose in his throat, but never left his mouth.

                                                            ***********

            Brett was awaken by the sound of a knock on his door.  He rose from the couch, half naked, and grumbling. When he opened the door, he was immediately thrust backwards.

            "What the h-" he began but the words died on his lips. 

            The twin androids stood in his doorway, Eighteen holding a limp Trunks.

            Brett stared for a moment, the horror of the situation coming crashing down on him.

            "What have you done to him?" Brett whispered, looking up at the mechanical monsters.

            "He's just knocked out.... for now..." Android 17 answered, a horrible smirk spreading across his features.

            Brett stumbled backwards still further from the androids as images of his past began to flash his mind. 

            "Now...now..." Android 17 began, suddenly appearing behind Brett pushing him forward.  "What happens to Purple Locks over there is up to you.  Tell us where Blondie is and we might let Purple Locks live."

            "B-Blondie?" Brett questioned, but then realization dawned on his mind. "Gohan..." he whispered.

            "Gohan isn't here. He left this morning... I have no idea where he went..." Brett answered truthfully, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat.

            "Really?" 18 asked, studying Brett. "That's too bad. Now what are we going to do with the kid, 17?" 

            "I got an idea 18... Why don't you take Purple Locks back home, and I'll finish up here?" Android 17 smirked once more, sending shudders down Brett's back.

            "Alright." 18 smiled, turning to leave, still holding Trunks.

            "No!" Brett yelled, immediately moving towards 18, trying to grab the unconscious Trunks.

            Android 17 appeared in front of him again, and punched him in the gut, sending him to his knees.

            "No...no...not you."17 commented looking down at him.  "I remember you now.  And unless I'm very much mistaken, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to."       

            Brett stared up at the Android, fear starting to seep into his mind and soul.

            "And let's hope you're as good as your sister was." Android 17 commented, lifting Brett's chin so that the soulless eyes could penetrate Brett's own.

            Trunks did not awaken as Android 18 carried him out of the apartment.  Not even to Brett's screams.

Author's Note- Gruesome huh? Email or review at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter Nine

                Disclaimer's Note: Don't Own Anything.

Chapter Nine- Loss

            Gohan awoke as a large rain drop fell on his nose.  He wrinkled it, and set up as the skies opened up and began to pour on him.

            "Great... just great..." he hissed in annoyance, as he began to sit up.

            Suddenly however he froze as he noticed something peculiar. 

            "The androids chis are moving..."

            Gohan was up in an instant, ridding himself of the last moments of sleep.

            Then he froze for the second time.

            "And Trunks is with them!?" 

            Gohan's mind couldn't comprehend why in all the hells Trunks would be with the androids.  He just knew one thing.  This wasn't good.

            He moved quickly, flying to Capsule Corp. He knocked on the door curtly, not expecting Bulma to be awake.            

            To his shock, the blue haired genius was already awake.  She threw her arms around him as she opened the door.

            "Thank Kami you're here Gohan...." she whimpered.

            Gohan pulled her away, staring at her disbelievingly.

            "Where's Trunks?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

            Bulma's eyes began to tear up again.

            "You mean he's really not with you?" she asked her voice cracking.

            Gohan felt panic begin to grow in the pit of his stomach.

            "How long has he been missing?" Gohan questioned.

            "I don't know... I just woke up now, and went to check in on him and his window was broken, and...and...and..." Bulma was fully sobbing now and was unable to complete her sentence.

            "Bulma don't leave Capsule Corp understand?" Gohan commanded, taking Bulma by the shoulders. "I'm going to go look for Trunks, okay?"

            Bulma nodded, her lips quivering.

            "I think he's with the androids." Gohan added.

            Bulma's eyes widened drastically, and a small sob escaped her lips.

            "But I'm not going to let them hurt him. Understand Bulma? Do you understand? I will never let those monsters hurt your son."       

            Bulma nodded.

            Gohan turned to go, but Bulma reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked over at her.

            "Gohan... I was wrong. I...I-I'm sorry." Bulma murmured.

            Gohan gave her a faint smile and nodded as he took off into the rain.

                                                **************

            Gohan was trying to follow the androids' chis but it was difficult.  They knew how to keep them especially low so that it was hard to detect.

            The last place he had felt them though was his apartment.

            He raced through the storm towards the place where he had been only this morning. 

            Gohan held his breath, expecting to find the worst of the apartment, and the town it was in. But nothing even looked touched.  The town was still slumbering away, hidden in the storm.

            He landed softly on the ground, and began to ascend up the stairs to where the room he lived in was.

            The door was open.

            Gohan shut his eyes, breathing hard as he entered.          

            There was no sound at all.

            "Brett?" Gohan called into the seemingly desolate apartment. "Brett?"

            Gohan heard a tiny noise from the back bedroom, and headed towards it, staying on guard all the while.

            Gohan reached his hand out towards the door, and realized that he was trembling. He swallowed hard, and threw open the door.

            The room was dark, but there was a lump in the bed that appeared to be Brett. 

            Gohan let out his breath, feeling relieved that everything was okay, and reached for the light.

            He switched on the light in a simple motion, and light flooded the room.

            Gohan let out a gasp of shock, and swallowed down the vomit that gathered in the back of his throat as he saw what the shadows had been hiding.

            Blood filled Brett's bed, and the man's face was desperately pale and bruised. The blankets only half covered his beaten body, and Gohan felt tears begin to grow in his eyes.

            "Oh Kami... Brett..."

            Gohan stepped carefully over to the bed.

            "Brett?" he whispered the man's name one last time.

            The eyes fluttered slightly this time, before opening.

            Brett didn't seem to be able to focus his eyes, but a slight smile crossed his lips as he saw Gohan.

            "Gohan..." Brett's voice came out a croak.

            Gohan knelt by the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

            "How you feeling?" Gohan asked, trying to sound normal.

            "Mmm... I've felt better..." Brett answered, giving a little laugh.

            Gohan smiled through his tears.

            "Gohan... They have Trunks..." Brett's voice started to break, and trickle of blood rolled down the corner of his mouth.  "Y-You've got to stop them from doing what they did to me.... They're ruthless and merciless Gohan... Please save Trunks..."

            Gohan squeezed Brett's hand a little.

            "Don't worry Brett.  I swear I will.  Just hang on okay? I'll fly you to the hospital or something..." Gohan pleaded.

            Brett opened his eyes again, and stared at Gohan.

            "I'm sorry my friend... but it's time for me to leave... I don't think I can hold on any longer..." Brett's voice was just a whisper now.

            "No Brett...You're stronger then that..." Gohan's voice was breaking now as he cried, tears splashing onto Brett's hand.

            "I'm afraid not..." Brett said, his voice very audible.  "This is one battle they've won. Go win the war and your love now Gohan..."

            Then the life force of Brett Satan flickered out.

            Gohan sat back stunned for a moment, before screaming out his rage.  Instantly he flashed into Super Saiyan, his hair golden, his eyes chips of ice, tears were tumbling down his cheeks freely and hitting his orange gi.  He cried for his friend, and all the pain and loss he'd experience in his life.

            "Damn you androids!" Gohan screamed out in pain. "I'll never forgive you for this! I'm going to tear you limb from limb and laugh as you bleed to death!"

            Gohan shrieked, until his voice gave out and no more tears would come.  Then he stood, determined and ready.

            "I forbid you to do this to Trunks." he hissed as he headed out of the apartment.

            Thunder echoed in the distance as the Super Saiyan took to the sky to retrieve his love.

Author's Note: Email or review to vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	10. Chapter Ten

            Disclaimer's Note: Don't own any DBZ crap... However, I am finally beginning to see DBGT with English VAs, and let me tell you... what I wouldn't give to get my hands on the person who ruined my Gohan-san! ::cries::

            Chapter Ten

Trunks's entire body ached as he became conscious.  He didn't open his eyes, as he tried to stop the spinning in his head.  His wrists were held high above his head, and when he tried to jerk them down to his body, he found they were chained to a wall. Finally he opened his eyes, and glanced down at himself.  He was entirely naked except for his boxers. He tried to glance around, but found that his movement was limited.  It was dark, lit by only one skylight, and since it was still night, he could barely see.  

            Suddenly he heard a noise, and pulled harder against the chains, but they didn't release.

            "What the hell are these made out of?" he whispered.

            "A metal specially designed to hold even a Super Saiyan." a voice whispered in his ear.

            Trunks felt his heart skip a beat as he looked to his right to see Android Seventeen to his right. Seventeen was also down to the skin, except for a pair of tight boxers, which were getting tighter by the moment.

            Seventeen's hand slithered around Trunks's neck, and landed on the left side of his head, where he began to stroke the purple locks.

            Trunks recoiled, and Seventeen laughed.

            Seventeen cupped Trunks's chin with his right hand, and brought Trunks's face to look at his own.

            "What's the matter? Don't you like my touch?" 

            Seventeen's hand began to trail down Trunks's back, and strayed on Trunks's tail spot.  Trunks let out a small whimper of pain, as Seventeen's hand landed upon.

            Seventeen smiled, and began to press harder.

            Trunks's shut his eyes, and gritted his teeth as Seventeen began to dig his nails into the vulnerable spot.

            Seventeen suddenly was in front of Trunks's in the tiny space that Trunks's had from the wall. He put his arms around Trunks's neck, and pressed his body close to Trunks's.  His erection ground against Trunks's hips, and Trunks's felt tears begin to gather in his eyes.

            "You know I've always wanted a Saiyan..." Seventeen whispered, bringing his lips close to Trunks's right ear. "Maybe I should keep you as a pet instead of killing you like I did your friend..."          

            Trunks's heart skipped another beat.  Did he mean Gohan?

            "No, not your Saiyan lover..." Seventeen breathed into his ear, as though in answer.  "Your human friend..."

            'Brett!' Trunks's mind screamed. 'He had killed Brett?!'

            Trunks's shut his eyes, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

            "Ahh... poor baby..." Seventeen whispered, and licked the tear off of Trunks's cheek.

            'Save me Gohan.... Please....' Trunks prayed.

            Seventeen pressed his naked chest against Trunks's as his kisses trailed down to Trunks's mouth.  Slowly, he reached his right hand into Trunks's boxers, who began to struggle violently. 

            "Relax..." Seventeen said, as he broke off the kiss.

            Immediately he kissed Trunks's again, but this time he thrust his tongue into Trunks's mouth, making Trunks have the need to gag.

            Seventeen finally trailed his left hand down Trunks's chest, and took his right one out of Trunks's boxers, as he began to slide them down Trunks's legs.

            However before he could finish a chi blast came out of nowhere, blasting Seventeen backwards.

            Trunks had tears streaming down his face by this point, and he turned, to see Gohan staring in the door, pain etched across his face.

            Gohan started to run to Trunks, but Seventeen was up in an instant, his arm stretched across Trunks's bare chest, and the other pointed at Trunks's heart.

            "Come any closer, and I swear I'll kill him." Seventeen yelled at Gohan.

            Trunks let out a whimper.

            Gohan froze on the spot, and didn't move.   

            "I'll give you anything, Seventeen, just don't kill him." Gohan whispered.

            Seventeen gave a powerful smirk.

            "Maybe I just want him." Seventeen whispered, kissing Trunks on the top of his head.

            Gohan's eyes flashed a dangerous color as Seventeen did this.

            "Maybe you should stay and watch..." Seventeen spoke again, and then gave a slight nod that went unnoticed by both Saiyans.

            Without warning Eighteen sprang out of the darkness, and kicked Gohan in the back of the neck.

            Gohan's eyes whited out as he fell to his knees on the floor.

            "Gohan!" Trunks screamed from where Seventeen was still holding him.

            "Chain him." Seventeen instructed to Eighteen.  "We'll make him watch and then kill him."

            Eighteen gave Seventeen a smirk, and hoisted Gohan over to her shoulder and threw him on the opposite side of the room.

            "Get ready..." Seventeen whispered into Trunks's ear again, as he trailed kisses down his neck.  "I'm going to make you scream... and not grant you the death you'll pay for at the end."

                                                *************

            Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands in her hair, tears streaming down her face.

            "Vegeta.... if there was ever a time I needed you... It's now..." Bulma started to cry into the quiet night.  "Our son is in trouble... Please, please, please if you can hear me... Just keep him safe, please... Vegeta... I love you so much, keep our son safe..."

            Bulma broke into fresh sobs, and had to put her head down in her arms, as she continued her prayer.

            "Oh Kami... Goku you better be protecting your son too! Because if they die, if they die... I promise I'll fucking kill them!" Bulma cried.

            Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she looked up in amazement to see Vegeta.

            "Great... just what I need, to lose my mind." Bulma said, looking up at him, and trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

            "I promise you you're not losing your mind yet..." Vegeta whispered, leaning over and kissing Bulma on the cheek. 

            Bulma caught his wrist, and rubbed his hand against her cheek.

            "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  "I thought you were dead..."

            "I am..." Vegeta answered, pointing to his halo. "Kakarott helped me break a few rules to come and see you.  I can't stay long."

            He gathered her up in his arms, and hugged her for a long time.

            "Be brave alright.  Any son of mine will be able to make it through this..." Vegeta spoke.

            Bulma laughed a little through her tears.

            "I'm proud of you and him..." Vegeta said, his own voice starting to break.  "I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you two..."

            Bulma kissed me for a moment, before he caught her chin, and looked at her steadily.

            "There is one thing though... What the hell is the matter with you for not letting those two be together?!"

            Bulma looked at him, a expression of shock overwhelming her features.

            "I-"

            Vegeta covered her mouth.

            "They're meant to be together. Let them be for the time they have."

            Bulma nodded, her tears ceasing.

            "I love you..." Vegeta whispered, as he hugged her and began to fade.

            "Don't leave me." Bulma whispered.

            "We'll be together again one day." Vegeta answered, as he faded out.  "Just keep your faith in this world, and in our love."

            Bulma nodded, and when she looked again, Vegeta was gone.

                                                *********

            Goku watched as Vegeta reappeared in heaven.

            "Ahh, Vegeta, I never knew you were such a softie." Goku teased.  

            "Shut up Kakarott." Vegeta answered, turning to him.  

            Goku looked shocked for a moment.

            "Vegeta, y-you're crying." Goku stammered.

            Vegeta touched his eye, and gave a weak laugh as he saw the moisture clinging to his fingertip.

            "Stupid weak human emotion." Vegeta said quietly, and then looked up.  "How are the boys?"      

            Instantly a look of worry came across Goku's face.

            "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked, frowning.

            "Gohan was just knocked out."

            Author's Note: Sorry for the people who don't like BulmaxVegeta, but I have to say I like that pairing. ::ponders:: Then again I like pretty much any pairing with Vegeta. ^^;; I have to say I like BulmaxVegeta and GokuxVegeta the best though. ^^;; Well anyway review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Okay, I'm a lazy ass. ^^;;  That's all I can really say.  I've been devoting most of my time to two original stories I've been writing.  I ran across the last chapter I wrote of this story though, and I was like: Wow, I need to finish this, I wanna know how it's gonna turn out.  So anyway, without further ado, Chapter Eleven of Forbidden.

Chapter Eleven

            Trunks struggled as hard against his bindings.

            "Gohan!" he screamed as loud as he could.  His voice was hoarse and starting to give out from yelling for Gohan for so long.

            Seventeen and Eighteen had exited the room around ten minutes ago after chaining up Gohan.

            "Gohan..." Trunks choked, tears falling down onto his naked, cold chest.

            Gohan was slumped in the corner, blood seeping into his clothes from a cut on his neck. His eyes were shut, his head on his shoulder.  His wrists were chained together, and so were his ankles.  A shackle had also been put around his neck, and an extra one around his waist.  

            "Gohan! Wake up!" Trunks shouted again, and banged his chains against the wall as hard as he could.

            Words suddenly formed on Gohan's lips, and his eyes fluttered.

            "Gohan..." Trunks whispered, a faint smile appearing on his distressed face.

            "Trunks..." Gohan groaned. 

            Gohan suddenly became fully awake.

            "TRUNKS!" Gohan screamed, his voice echoing all around the room, as he struggled to stand.  "TRUNKS!"

            "I'm here Gohan." Trunks whispered. "I'm here."

            "Are you okay?  Oh Kami, Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Trunks.  This is all my fault." Gohan rambled, tears were gathering in his eyes.

            "I'm okay Gohan, I am." Trunks replied.

            "But he won't be for long."  Seventeen suddenly spoke, appearing out of the shadows.

            "Let him go Seventeen!" Gohan screamed.  "Let him go!"

            Seventeen cocked his head to the side, pretending to think.

            "Mmm, no.  I want him. I'm going to have him.  Then I'm going to kill you. Okay?"

            Seventeen wrapped his arms around Trunks who was still staring at Gohan.

            "I love you Gohan..." Trunks whispered.  "Promise me you'll kill them."

            Gohan was on his knees, still trying to get up.

            "No... Trunks..." Gohan cried. 

            Seventeen smirked, and grabbed Trunks's head. He brought his face right next to Trunks, so that they were touching.

            "Don't worry. I already promised you that you're not going to die today.  But by the end you will probably wish you were dead." Seventeen whispered, pushing Trunks's hair behind his ear.

            He kissed Trunks again, but this time Trunks didn't show any reaction.  Seventeen's eyes flashed up to Gohan, who was still for the moment also.  

            Suddenly he flashed up to Super Saiyan in a clean smooth movement.  He struggled to stand, but still wasn't able to get fully to his shackled feet.

            Seventeen laughed a little as he broke off the kiss.

            "Being brave now are we?" Seventeen asked Trunks.   "Very well..."

            He forced Trunks to his knees, scratching the soft skin against the hard floor.  Gohan realized what Seventeen was doing before Trunks did, and his eyes went wide.  

            Trunks realized the same thing a moment later, and dug his fingernails into his own skin. Silently, he began to pray, his eyes shut.

            "It's too late now." Seventeen hissed, lifting Trunks's face.

            He rolled down his boxers in one movement, revealing himself totally naked.

            "Now he's mine blondie." Seventeen spoke, addressing Gohan.

            He thrust the organ into Trunks's mouth, who gave a muffled cry.

            "NO!" there was a sudden cry, as Gohan's power suddenly spiked through the roof.

            Dust, rocks, and metal exploded all over the room, and Seventeen and Trunks were knocked backwards.  

            The dust began to clear slowly, which revealed an amazed-looking Gohan.  He was staring at his hands, flexing them amazed with his own power.

            "This must be a level beyond Super Saiyan..." he whispered. 

            He shook his head then, remember that Trunks was still somewhere in the room with Seventeen.

            He raced across the room, ignoring the falling rubble.  Suddenly he tripped, and feel hard on his face.  Gohan peered back towards what he had tripped over, and gave a laugh.

            Seventeen was lying on the ground, totally unconscious.

            "Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "Where are you?" 

            There was no answer.

            "Trunks, call me!" Gohan pleaded.

            He began to search around in the darkness, until he felt warm skin under the rocks. Frantically, he began to clear it away, until he saw purple locks.  He gathered up the bruised teenager, and raced out of the crumbling building.

            He jumped into the air, cradling Trunks carefully in his arms.  Gohan hung in the air for a moment, staring down at the horrid place that had almost cost them both their lives.

            He transferred Trunks to his left arm, and lifted his right, forming a huge attack.

            "Go back to Hell!" Gohan screamed, releasing the attack. 

            It swallowed the building whole, leaving nothing beyond.  

            Satisfied that he had destroyed, or at least caused some immense pain to the androids, he sped off to Capsule Corp.

            The Ascended Super Saiyan barely made it back to Capsule Corp. before collapsing.  Bulma looked shocked to see him in such an awful condition, and quickly brought the two demi-Saiyans into the house.

            Gohan lay Trunks gently down on a bed in the Hospital Wing, before sitting down and letting Bulma tend to his own wounds.

            "Did they...?" Bulma let the question hang in mid-air, as she applied a bandage to Gohan's neck.

            "Almost." Gohan whispered, holding his head in his hands.

            "Thank you Gohan." Bulma cried, hugging Gohan. "You saved him." 

            Gohan let the scientist cling to him for a minute.

            "No it's my fault... He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me." Gohan whispered standing. He hugged Bulma tightly.  "You were right."

            Bulma began to protest but Gohan shook his head.

            "I have to leave.  I can't be around Trunks for a while... Tell him I love him."

            "Gohan, wait." Bulma pleaded, as Gohan headed towards the door.

            Gohan turned to look at her, tears shining in his dark eyes.

            "I'm sorry, I have to go bury my best friend, I can't bury my koi too."

            Shock spread over Bulma's face.

            "B-Brett..." she whispered, her entire body shaking.

            Gohan turned away sharply, and opened the door.

            "Good-bye Bulma." he said, as he fled out.

            Bulma stumbled back into the room where Trunks was and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

            She grabbed her son's hand, and brought it to her face, and cried quietly.

                                                *~~~~~~*

            Two hours later Bulma was standing in the kitchen, fully collected.  She was at the phone trying to contact Gohan, but had no idea where he had gone. Suddenly she heard a cry.

            "Mom!" 

            Bulma slammed the phone on the receiver, ignoring the operator's annoying voice.  She raced into the Hospital Wing, and gathered Trunks, who was now sitting up, in her arms.

            "Thank Kami you're okay." she said, holding him a little too tightly.

            Trunks pulled away from her.

            "Where's Gohan? He's okay, isn't he?"

            Bulma smiled a little.

            "He's fine.  He's the one that brought you here." 

            Trunks shut his eyes, and leaned into his Mother.

            "I was so scared... I thought I was never going to see you again." he whispered.

            Bulma put her hand on his head, and rocked him back and forth as though he were a baby.

            "It's okay now... It's okay..."

            They sat together, Mother and Son, for around an hour before Trunks broke away from her.

            "Where is Gohan?" he repeated.

            Bulma stood, and gave Trunks a sad smile.

            "I'm not sure Trunks.  He left right away. He... He wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

            Trunks lay back down into the pillow and stared out the window at where the sun was starting to rise.

            "I love him too..."

Author's Note: Next Chapter: How is Gohan going to deal with his guilt? ^____^ But right now, Trunks is safe! ::glomps Trunks-kun:: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com pretty please!~


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer's Note: The  song is Linkin Park - Faint

Chapter Twelve

            Two months had passed.  There had be no word from Gohan.

            Trunks sighed a little as he opened up the window in his room.  A breeze blew in, gently caressing his healed skin.

            The androids were still alive.  Gohan hadn't destroyed them. There had been an attack on a city... Even then Gohan hadn't come. 

            _I am _

_            Little of loneliness_

            At the time, Trunks had still been too weak to fight on his own.  

            The city had been totally obliterated, without any chance of survival.

            Since then there hadn't been sign of the androids either. 

            _A little bit of disregard_

_            A handful of complaints_

            Trunks had decided to go down to the apartment.  Nothing was left in there.  The apartment was almost exactly as he had left, but... So empty.  The furniture was still there.  Brett's clothes were still there.  All the appliances were still there. But it was too neat, and unlived in.

            Gohan had definitely straightened the entire place up before taking off.  He had taken his stuff with him too.  

            Trunks had searched the entire apartment from top to bottom for a clue of where Gohan had fled to, but had found none.

            __

_            But I can't help the fact_

_            That everyone can see these scars_

Outside the apartment, he had found something though. A tiny churchyard was across the street, and when he went to walk past it, something caught his eye.     

            A new marble head stone was placed near the gate, with the name "Brett Satan" engraved on it.

            Trunks looked around for a moment, and then swung open the rusty gate.  He sat down on the freshly dug earth in front of the tombstone. 

            _Brett Satan_

_            Best Friend and Loving Brother_

_            Fly Free, My Friend._

            Trunks smiled a little. He knew that Gohan had had the headstone made up.  

            _I am_

_            What I want you to want _

            "Thanks Brett..." Trunks suddenly spoke, his own voice surprising him a little.  "You probably helped save my life by sacrificing your own... I wish I could have repaid you... You were a very great person, you know that?"

            He sat there for a while, and then stood brushing off his pants. Trunks glanced around and then saw a Florist shop a few houses down the street.  

            _What I want you to feel_

_            But it's like_

_            No matter what I do_

            Quietly, he headed off. When he reached the shop a bell tinkled and the owner of the shop looked up.

            "Can I help you son?" the elderly man asked Trunks.            

            Trunks nodded, and walked over to the counter.

            "Can I have a bouquet of white Lilies please?" he asked.

            _I can't convince you_

_            To just believe this is real_

_            So I let go_

            The man studied him for a moment, and then nodded.

            Trunks held out a handful of money, and the man's eyes widened.

            "That's a little too much son."

            "That's okay. Keep it." Trunks answered, as he took the Lilies.

            The man nodded, still wearing an expression of surprise.         

            _Watching you_

_            Turn your back like you always do_

_            Face away and pretend that I'm not_

            Trunks headed back down the street, to where the graveyard was.  He stepped back in, and gently lay the flowers on Brett's grave.

            "Fly free my friend..." he whispered.

            Suddenly he felt a presence behind his back.

            Trunks froze.

            _But I'll be here_

_            'Cause you're all I got_

_            I am_

_            A little bit insecure_

            Slowly, Trunks turned and fled into the arms of his koibito.

            "Gohan..." Trunks whispered.

            Gohan didn't return the hug, but Trunks remained close to him. Finally he looked up to see an extremely disheveled Gohan.  He had deep circles under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping well, and his face was unshaven, prickles covering it.

            _A little unconfident_

_            'Cause you don't understand_

_            I do what I can_

_            But sometimes I don't make sense_

            "Gohan... Why didn't you come back? Are you okay?" Trunks whispered.

            Gohan avoided Trunks's eyes.

            "I've heard you screaming at night." Gohan said offhand.

            Trunks winced. So Gohan had come back.  

            Trunks had been having nightmares every night since....

            _I am_

_            What you never want to say_

_            But I've never had a doubt_

_            It's like no matter what I do_

            His mother had desperately tried to get Trunks to talk about them, but he had remained silent.

            "I'm okay, Gohan. They're just dreams. I miss you.  Come back please." Trunks pleaded.

            Gohan looked down at the other demi-Saiyan, and grabbed his arms.  Gently he peeled Trunks away from him.

            "I'm sorry." was all he said, and then started to walk away.

            "Gohan!" Trunks shouted, starting to cry. "I love you! Don't leave me, please!"

            _I can't convince you_

_            For once just hear me out_

_            So I let go_

_            Watching you_

            Gohan paused for a moment, and shook his head.  Then he was gone.

            Trunks fell to his knees, crying hard.  
            

            _Turn your back likes you always do_

_            Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_            But I'll be here_

_            'Cause you're all I got_

                                                *~~~~~~*

            "Are you okay?" Bulma rushed to the door, as Trunks came in.  "I was so worried, oh my Kami..."

            She grabbed Trunks and hugged him hard.

            Bulma had become a little overprotective in the last two months, but then again, she really couldn't be blamed....  

            "I saw Gohan..." Trunks said, staring off into space.

            _I can't feel_

_            The way I did before_

_            Don't turn your back on me_

_            I won't be ignored_

            Bulma pulled away from her son, and looked into his face.  His eyes were vacant, and his face was dirty and tear-stained.

            "Trunks, is Gohan okay? Trunks, talk to me." Bulma spoke gently to Trunks.

            His face stayed blank and emotionless.

            "He doesn't want to see me anymore." Trunks answered, his voice flat.

            Trunks eyes suddenly moved and met his mother's glance.

            Bulma was taken away by the look that flashed over his pale blue eyes.  She wanted to cry.

            _Time won't heal _

_            This damage anymore_

_            Don't turn your back on me_

            For a moment they had been so dark.  She had only seen that look in one other face. 

            Vegeta's.  When he told her that he probably wouldn't come out of this battle alive, and that he loved her.

            _I won't be ignored_

_            No_

            _Hear me out now_    

                                                *~~~~~~*

            Two weeks later, Trunks hadn't left the house again. He had stayed in his room, and Bulma couldn't coax him out for the world.

            "Please Trunks, you have to eat something." Bulma pleaded, near tears.

            "He hates me..." Trunks whispered.

            Bulma burst into tears.

            "Trunks please. He doesn't hate you." 

            Trunks looked out the window, and ignored that fact that his mother was even in the room.

            Bulma stood, defeated and walked out of the room.

            "Dear Kami... I don't know what to do anymore." Bulma whispered.

            _Hear me out now_

            You're gonna listen to me 

_            Like it or not_

_            Right now_     

                                                            *~~~~~~*

                                    ~*OtherWorld*~

            "Argh! Your baka son is killing my son, Kakarott!" Vegeta growled, pacing back and forth.

            "So send a lightning bolt down and knock his senses back into him." Goku suggested.

            "That's not a bad idea." Vegeta smirked evilly. "Is anyone watching?"

            "VEGETA! YOU INTEFERE WITH EARTH AGAIN AND I'LL SEND YOU ASS DOWN TO HFIL YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO POWER UP!" King Yemma bellowed.

            "Grouch ass..." Vegeta muttered.

            "Ha!" Goku laughed.

            "Shut up Kakarott. Go do something about your son!" Vegeta yelled.

            "I could go give him some wet dreams about Trunks." Goku suggested, getting a very-Vegeta like smirk on his face

            Vegeta was sitting with his head leaned on his arm, with a bored expression on his face.

            "What the fuck is the matter with your brain? This is my SON you're talking about!  I don't want to know what Gohan's 'wet dreams' about him look like!" 

            Vegeta shuddered at the thought.

            "Well what do we do then?" Goku asked.

            "Do nothing.  Have a little more faith in the boys." Yemma interrupted again.

            Vegeta and Goku burst out laughing.

            "Faith? The last time you told us that, we ended up here, remember?" Vegeta pointed.

            The Lord of Otherworld glared at the two Saiyans.

            "You two are so going to HFIL."

Author's Note: Okay, I had to throw some light humor into that chapter. It was so damn depressing!~ So sue me. -___-;; You'll get like a whole penny.  Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

            Gohan soared through the air letting it cleanse his mind. He shut his eyes, and felt the wind roam all over his body in gentle movements.  It felt good. It relaxed him.

            Best of all it blocked out all the pain that he had been going through.  

            Despite the fact that he knew that it was better not to see Trunks, the rational part of his mind told him so, his heart still screamed to be close to Trunks, his body still lingered over the places Trunks had touched, his lips still burned at the thought of the demi-Saiyan's kiss...

            Gohan groaned as he realized he had fallen right back into his old thoughts. It was pointless battle and an endless cycle.  

            Gohan thrust his hands into his hair and pulled gently.

            "What am I going to do? No matter what I try, he still haunts me..."

            Gohan looked down towards the ground and saw an all too familiar building: Capsule Corp.

            His feet hit the ground softly and he walked towards the building. He didn't intend to go in. He never did. Just watched from a distance with lowered chi.

            Gohan could see a light shining out of Trunks's window, as the teenager paced back and forth in his bedroom. Trunks, it seemed, was having difficulties of his own.

            Gohan could feel a sob rising in his throat.  It caught there as a hand rested on his shoulder.

            He spun, getting ready to fight.

            "Bulma...." Gohan breathed, dropping his guard.

            The genius scientist just stood there staring at him for a moment.

            "I'm so glad it's you." she whispered finally, hugging him.

            Gohan didn't say anything. He had perfected the art of not revealing his emotions in front of other people.

            "Please Gohan..." Bulma spoke quietly. "Trunks _needs_ you. You can't just leave him now, can you? He...He loves you."

            Bulma glanced into the demi-Saiyan's face, and saw... nothing.

            "Damn it Gohan!" Bulma yelled, hitting him on the chest as she started crying. "I was wrong and I know that. I would do anything to go back and correct my error. B-But I can't. You still can. He can't take this much longer... This forbidden love web you two weave... Just be with him. What I didn't see is that he's safer with you then anyone else in the world..."

            Gohan was staring into the night sky.

            "Has he gone back to school yet?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.

            "He tried... He really did." Bulma answered, still crying. "But... everyone knew about what happened. They stared, they pointed, and they talked."

            Gohan looked away, guilt burning him all over.

            "Gohan.... It wasn't all your fault." Bulma spoke, annoyed. "I don't know how to make you see that."

            "Bulma..." Gohan whispered in a hoarse voice. "How can you say that? The androids would have never laid eyes on Trunks if he hadn't been at my side..."

            Bulma sighed.

            "I've prepared myself for years for the day when Trunks would tell me that it was his time to fight the androids. Of course the androids would have spotted him sooner or later. Even if you two hadn't fallen in love, Trunks would have fought to defend this planet. It's in his blood he's a fighter. It's his -and yours- destiny."

            Bulma stared at the demi-Saiyan, praying for a response.

            "I just don't know what to think anymore..." Gohan whispered, tears finally building in his eyes.

            "When Trunks was in trouble..." Bulma began. "Vegeta came to me... Don't look at me like I'm crazy Son Gohan. He came in a spiritual form and told me that you and Trunks are meant for each other. Now, when you die, do you want to have to face Vegeta, because you didn't get with his son?"  Bulma winked a little, but her eyes were still sad.

            Gohan let out a weak laugh.

            "Please, Gohan. One night, stay one night, and tell Trunks how you feel. Then if you can still look me -and him- in the eyes and say you can't be around him anymore, then I'll never bother you again. Agreed?"

            Gohan sighed.

            "One night."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Trunks was staring out his window, watching Gohan and Bulma, unknown to the two. He watched as _both _Bulma and Gohan entered the house. Instantly the need to run to Gohan and throw his arms around the other demi-Saiyan and kiss him filled the Prince's body. He shook his head, trying to rid those thoughts.         

            '_Gohan doesn't love me anymore.' _Trunks reminded himself.  
            There was a sudden knock on his door, and then Bulma peered in.

            "Trunks, honey, you have a visitor."

            Trunks's whole body seemed to start shaking as he went down into the living room where Gohan was seated on a couch.

            Trunks's breath caught in his throat.

            _'Oh Kami... I've forgotten how beautiful he is.'_

Gohan looked up, and he seemed to freeze for a minute.

            "Trunks, I.... I think we should talk." Gohan spoke.

            The words hung in the air for a brief moment.

            "We don't need to talk." Trunks replied.

            Gohan felt his heart stop beating. What was going on?

            "I only need one question answered." Trunks continued. "Do you still love me?"

            Gohan opened his mouth, and searched for an answer.

            "It's...difficult, Trunks."

            "No it's not." Trunks snapped. "Do. You. Love. Me? It's a yes or no question Gohan."

            Gohan stared at the teen, who was clenching his fists, staring determined. Gohan just took a few deep breaths for a moment. The tension in the air was awful, the air seemed to be standing still, not a sound broke the silence that had covered them.   

            "Gohan?" Trunks muttered, his eyes filling with tears. "Just tell me the truth, it's okay if you don't love me anymore, I just have to know. I mean I know you probably don't want somebody as dirty as me now."

            Gohan felt his heart twist in his chest.

            "Oh Kami Trunks.... I love you more then ever."

            Trunks rushed into the warm embrace of Gohan's arms.

            "Then just hold me." Trunks whispered, silencing the words that Gohan was about to speak. "Just hold me and don't ever let go."  
            Gohan shut his eyes and breathed in Trunks's scent, it filled his body, intoxicating him completely.

            He kissed the top of Trunks's head lightly, moving the velvety purple hair only slightly. Trunks moved his chin up and pressed his lips hard against Gohan's who became slightly surprised as a tongue battled its way into his mouth. 

            They broke apart for air after a few moments.

            "I love you Gohan."

            "I love you too koi... I promise nothing will ever become between us again." Gohan whispered in a husky voice.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

            Goku and Vegeta sighed in sync, as they left Trunks and Gohan to a make-out session.

            "It's really too bad they didn't get together sooner..." Vegeta spoke, sounding unlike his usual grumpy self.

            "Why?" Goku asked, glancing at the Saiyan Prince.

            "Trunks is going to die next month." Vegeta answered, his tone sad. 

            "That's okay..." Goku replied.

            "What?!" Vegeta questioned, sounding outraged.

            "They have all of eternity to be together now..." Goku grinned.

Author's Note: Ahh… That's pretty much it folks. ^^;; There may be an epilogue or something, but that is basically the end of Forbidden. Wow, I wish I had known that was coming. Anyway, for all you Harry Potter fans,  I am now retreating over there to work on some Sirius x Remus. :p I tried Draco x Harry, but I guess I wasn't too good, lol. You know the drill, review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	14. Epilogue

            Author's Note: Well, it seemed like I screwed up the ending of the last chapter in the way that only the VT could. There has been some questions about the "deaths(s)" that were mentioned. I'm going to explain real quick and then write. I was referring to the fact that Mirai Gohan is killed by the androids. Goku and Vegeta were simply stating that it was going to happen in the next month, but since the two were so in love, they had nothing to worry about, because when Trunks dies (as all people do die) they can be together again.      

            Anyway, here is the Epilogue to the story Forbidden.

            His heart was racing in his chest.  It hurt, it burned, it broke.

            His mind gave way under the utter agony of the knowledge that had just seeped into his brain.

            _His Gohan was dead._

The androids had gotten him in the end anyway...  Trunks stood in the rain, staring, disbelieving.

            Oh Kami... this couldn't be happening to him. Not to _them. _Not after all everything that had gone through to get together.

            _Gohan was dead._

The thought seemed to sear into his brain, as a lump caught in his throat, and his eyes began to well with tears. Oh Kami, did it hurt. Nothing, not even Gohan watching as Trunks was nearly raped, hurt this bad. 

            Trunks was on his knees in a swift motion, next to Gohan's body. It was so...cold. Emotion was lost from his gorgeous face, the eyes whited out.  Rain dripped dismally down his face, giving no concern that it was sharpening the image of death that the only person Trunks had ever loved was now emitting.

            Trunks screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed. His throat was raw, as his hair spiked into golden glory. His eyes matched the color of the rain and tears streaming down his face.  Power poured off his body. Sheer emotion fueled his level into its state.

            And Gohan still didn't move.

            Oh, but this had to be some cruel joke.

            Gohan just couldn't be dead. Especially not now. Trunks was Super Saiyan!

            He felt his body freeze as he just lay there next to Gohan's body. He couldn't move, he couldn't leave...

            Somehow he found his way home, Gohan cradled in his arms like a small child. 

            Trunks couldn't bear to touch his body. 

            It was such an awful thing to admit, he knew. He couldn't help it though.  It was nothing like what Gohan _had been. _ Gohan had always been warm and caring, gently brushing Trunks' hair out of his face.

            In death he lay there cold and unmoving.       

            _But that's what death is._

He reached home, and saw his mother rush out to him. His mind was starting to blur everything together. What was his mom saying? Something about getting Gohan into the hospital wing... 

            Trunks wanted to start laughing and yell: "Sorry Mom, Gohan's dead! I was too late."

            Bulma was shaking him now.  

            What did she want? She was annoying him.  

            "Are you all right?" Bulma repeated, the words finally registering in Trunks' mind.

            'Oh yeah... except for my koi is dead in my arms...' Trunks thought.

            Suddenly his mind became black, and he collapsed in the mud, still holding Gohan close to him.

            Trunks awoke a few hours later, clean and wrapped safely underneath the warmth of a blanket.       

            Why was he here? His mind roved for answers, and finally became fixated on one.

            He brought the blanket up to his mouth, as he began to choke, tears spilling out of his eyes.

            _Gohan was dead._

How many times had he thought it over the last twenty-four hours? Why hadn't it suck in yet? Why hadn't the androids come to finish him off too?

            "Trunks?" a gentle voice asked.  

            Trunks looked up, tears still free falling and saw his mother.

            "Oh Kami Mom...." Trunks sobbed, sitting up.

            Bulma walked to him, and wrapped her arms around her son, trying to console him.  She knew nothing was going to heal his broken heart, but she would sure as hell try.

            Bulma rocked back and forth, hushing Trunks like a child.

            Finally the tears stopped. They wouldn't come any longer.

            Bulma pulled Trunks away from her, and dried his gently, tucking a few loose strands of hair in their place.

            "It will be okay..." she whispered.

            "I love him... I swear the androids are going to pay..." Trunks hissed, clenching his fist, as he remembered the final gift his koibito had given him.

                                                *~~~~~~~*

            Gohan stared in disbelief from where he stood next to Vegeta and Goku.

            "Trunks..." was all he whispered finally.

            "Are you okay Gohan?" Goku asked, looking over at his son.

            Gohan covered his face.

            "I love him, Dad, I really do." he brought his hand down. "When is he going to die?"

            There was a slight air of disease, before Vegeta finally answered.

            "Not for awhile Gohan. Not for a good while." 

            "Good." Gohan replied, getting a soft a smile across his face.  "I want him to have a good life after this..."

            The three looked down at the fading image of Trunks and Bulma one last time.

            "So is this what the two of you do up here all the time? Spy on the living?" Gohan questioned, looking from his dad to Vegeta.

            "Sure is!" Goku answered happily.

            "Do you see...er...everything?" Gohan asked, turning a bright shade of crimson

            "Every detail." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

            Gohan turned even redder.

            "But you're not supposed to change anything going on." Goku added with a pout.

            "Well, you're not supposed to," Vegeta amended, glancing at Gohan.

            "That's okay... Trunks will be here soon enough... Too soon probably, and then we'll be together again..."

            Author's Note:  That's all folks!~ Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com****


End file.
